brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/1 November 2012
11:49 u lot borin 11:50 "You", not "u". 11:52 "Boring", not "borin". 11:52 That too. 11:52 Hello. 11:53 ollleH 11:55 Ooh, that IP I (dis)like so much is back. :/ 11:55 Wut? 11:58 OK U LOT BORINGGGG 12:00 D: 12:00 Apparently Dogwelder is dead. :'( 12:01 He was vaporized by demon vomit apparently.... 12:01 noooo 12:03 back 12:03 DC couldn't handle such a good character...if only Marvel invented him. :/ 12:06 :p 12:08 :/ 12:13 Hey 12:14 hi 12:26 How are ya? 12:29 Hey 12:37 Hey Jedi 12:49 qb 12:49 *wb 01:53 Hey 01:58 hi 01:59 anyone here like Ben 10? 02:00 Not much. I'm more of a SW Guy 02:00 SW? 02:00 Star Wars 02:08 BobaFett, is because Ben 10 now have a Lego-alien 02:09 look BobaFett, http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Bloxx/Gallery 02:16 Cool 02:19 Im experiencing the most boring Halloween ever 02:20 Not one child has came to my door yet 02:20 Not 02:20 1 02:20 So I'm just sittin here 02:20 Bored :P 02:20 :( 02:23 Decorated the house for nothing 02:23 Now its 7:23 PM 02:23 Not a single person rang the doorbell.... 02:23 That must stink :( 02:23 Thats just sad 02:23 Yeah. 02:25 1 person came 02:26 And that person wasnt even coming for candy 02:26 She was collecting food donations for the Food bank... 02:26 :/ Weird 02:28 Its October 31st 02:28 Its not raining 02:28 Its 7:26 PM 02:28 Its dark outside 02:28 The house is decorates 02:28 Theres 1 thing missing 02:28 Peoplez.... 02:28 :( 02:28 :( 02:28 YES! 02:28 I see people! 02:29 :D 02:29 Halyulah! 02:30 I see them in the distance.... 02:30 Theyre coming.... 02:31 I must prepare to feed them with candy! 02:31 :P 02:33 First customers! 02:33 Yahoo! 02:34 :D Huzzah 02:35 And a second! 02:37 Bob on a corn cob! A third party! 02:38 Hurray 02:39 Finnaly! 02:50 Happy Halloween! 03:41 Hello! o/ 03:43 hai 03:43 Hello 03:43 Someone ;--; 03:43 I just got a lucky edit - they mean nothing to me, I kinda wish someone else got it. 03:43 Like me <_< >_> 03:43 Hah, jokin' 03:43 Ugh.. I hate the new logo. 03:43 I feel 0 need for the badge comp. 03:43 So bland and it's got a white background. 03:43 As do I :/ 03:43 I was reading the Next Logo forum and the other suggestion was better. 03:43 Halloween isn't even recognized al over the globe :/ 03:44 But.. 03:44 *all 03:44 It's from CM4S -_- 03:44 Anyway, found more eBay auctions for 2013 stuff 03:44 too generalised that American stuff = the world. 03:44 03:44 Ooooh, link? 03:44 The TMNT images are what I found 03:44 Thanks, bro. 03:44 no prob bro dude man bro dude 03:44 Loljk. 03:44 nah prob bro. 03:45 bro 03:45 broski 03:45 Donatello looks nothing like he does in any of the TV animations, bro. 03:46 :/ 03:46 Mikey's face is just.. 03:46 Yeah... 03:47 8) ) 03:47 What the 03:47 Shouldn't that be B) 03:47 B )? 03:47 Idk 03:47 I never really liked TMNT. Really...meh if you ask me 03:47 Neither have I, but it's cool they're finally doing it. 03:47 City finally got interesting with the "Night Shift" idea. 03:47 They did LoTR.. TMNT.. 03:47 Hmm. 03:47 Yeah 03:48 I was expecting more bland stuff, 03:48 *stuff. 03:48 And now that its been made into sets, I dislike it even more 03:49 LoTR bores the heck out of me. 03:49 Sensei Ratman looks disturbing 03:49 ^ 03:49 Or whatever his name is.... 03:49 Ratman! 03:49 Dadadadadadada 03:49 Ratman! 03:50 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/3/35/79103splinter-1349963341.jpg Looks like a bird if you ask me 03:50 It's 10:50 @ night 03:50 Looks like one of those bird eating spiders, IMO. 03:50 Should I go downstairs and sneak some candy <_< >_> 03:50 Looks like LEGO didnt learn from Pythor P. Chumsworth 03:51 * this guy 03:51 Should I 03:51 Open mouthes=Durr Hurr :P 03:51 *Mouth 03:51 Should I -_- 03:52 .. 03:52 At camp this year I brought a bag of giant jelly babies. 03:52 We ate them at midnight, when the security left. 03:53 jelleh 03:53 bebessss 03:53 yeeeahhh 03:53 Lol 03:53 Jelly beans are good. 03:53 -sigh- 03:54 The kids at my school are obsessed with these: 03:54 http://www.candyfavorites.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/Caramel-Apple-Pop-2-290x300.jpg 03:55 Look like vomit on a stick. 03:55 Now they're obsessed with smoking Smarties 03:55 trolololo. :p 03:56 llololo 03:58 :P 03:59 Well 03:59 I'm gonna go get some candy 03:59 Good night 03:59 night 04:54 Hiii 04:57 Hi! 04:57 Hey Lloyd O/ 04:57 Didn't see you there :P 04:57 Happy holidays! 04:58 Today is the first official day 04:59 We don't have holidays right now in Australia 04:59 O: 04:59 OMG OMG OMG OMG 04:59 SpongeBob is this month's theme :D 05:05 ... 05:12 ...... 05:21 Hey 200O/ 05:21 Hey Shadow O/ 05:21 *Hey 2000 o/ 05:21 WB Lloyd O/ 05:21 Hey o/ 05:22 Nice to make your acquaintance o/ 05:28 Spongebob Brickipedia theme is pretty cool. 05:28 I love SpongeBob 05:28 It's an awesome show, and an awesome theme 05:29 I beg to differ 05:30 Gtg 05:30 HH 05:30 Bye O/ 05:34 Hey Jeyo O/ 05:34 Greetings o/ 05:34 It's been some time since we last talked 05:34 Yeah 05:35 How've things been? 05:35 Great :D ! 05:35 Except one thing... 05:35 You know my cat from the Cat Clan? 05:36 Yeah? 05:36 Did he travel the same path as Darth henry's? 05:37 Sort of... 05:37 He disappeared exactly 2 weeks ago, and there are a lot of snakes around where I live now, so.... It's most likely that he did travel the same path as DH's 05:37 ;( 05:37 :O 05:37 ;( 05:38 The saddest thing was.... 05:38 He was only 1 05:38 Back 05:38 Hey Jeyo o/ 05:38 *1 years-old 05:38 Hi Shadow o/ 05:39 :o 05:39 ;( 05:39 Only 1! :( 05:39 That's sad :( 05:40 Yeah ;( 05:41 On a different note, did you hear about LucasFilm - and everything else Star Wars - being sold to disney? 05:41 Yeah we were talking about it yesterday. 05:41 Can't believe it. 05:42 Yeah 05:42 Terrible decision, I think. 05:42 Totally. 05:42 ^ 05:42 They're probably going to animate it and put Tinker Bell in it or something 05:42 :P 05:42 I was actually beginning to like The Clone Wars. But now? I sure hope they don't mess it up. 05:42 :P 05:42 Tinker Bell Star Wars uggh 05:43 But seriously, terrible choice 05:43 Yeah I hope the movies fit in somewhere duing the whole story. 05:44 Yeah 05:44 *during 05:44 Actually, to be honest, watching Tinker Bell getting killed by a light saber would be pretty funny :P 05:45 :p 05:45 They're even making another Star Wars movie. 05:46 With different actors. 05:46 Are they making two or just one? 05:46 Because I heard they were making two more 05:46 Tinker Bell being ahnilated by Death. Star Lol 05:46 I hope it does not take place during the other movies. It would mess up the appearances... 05:46 I'm not sure if it's one or two (or more)... 05:47 what ah 05:47 i just got a forum post 05:47 Hey o/ 05:47 thats from CJC 05:47 and it says dear chat mods? 05:47 im not nominated 05:48 and i dont got eny support on my request 05:48 Hi Korp 05:48 moro 05:50 Yeah, I saw the Dear Chat Mods forum. 05:50 why did i get it 05:50 I think he was referring to several hours ago with Mythrun. 05:51 I got it. 05:51 Everyone gets notified. 05:51 ok 05:51 Not just mods. 05:51 It's a community forum. 05:51 I gtg now bye o/ 05:51 bye 05:52 Back 05:52 Bye o/ 05:52 Bye Shadow O/ 05:52 Hey Korp O/ 05:52 WB 2000 05:54 ^ That looks like the serial number of some bit of technology. 05:55 "I now present the WB 2000 Space Shuttle!" :P 05:57 So what do you think of Chima? 05:57 better than i bout 05:58 What? 05:58 You mean *thought? 05:59 i think so 06:02 Yes, it does look pretty good. 06:02 I like the new minifigures. 06:03 they look like theyre going to get old in no time 06:04 Really? 06:04 I think they're going to stay in demand for a while. 06:06 Hi Wikan 06:06 yeah but i meant like the style is going to feel old in now time 06:06 moro wikian 06:06 hi 06:07 what style,gangnam style? 06:07 (yawn) really 06:07 So... 06:09 so what brony boy 06:09 What the? 06:09 stop that wikia >:( 06:09 Chat was lagging for me 06:09 youve done that so long 06:09 why is korp adressing the wiki? 06:09 and its getting childish 06:10 He meant "Wikan", I am sure. 06:10 Per Korp 06:11 @Wikan: You're starting to remind me of a 12-year-old that I know 06:11 Unfortunately, I may have to go soon. 06:11 :( 06:12 i know one 7 years old whos still angry at me becouse i won him in a stupid fighting game in age of 10 06:12 Wow 06:13 and hes my indonesian best friends cousin or something (yawn) 06:14 hes uber anoying 06:16 Gtg now 06:16 Bye o/ 06:16 :( 06:17 :( 06:17 Bye Jeyo O/ 06:17 heippa 06:19 So... 06:19 Bot, why are you on while Mythrun isn't? 06:19 What's the point in that? 06:26 bot won 06:26 fail 06:26 *bot won't answer 06:26 bot never talks 06:27 Bot talks 06:27 prove it. 06:27 Please LUWB 06:27 Please talk 06:30 if he doesn't talk you owe me 10 chat solids. 06:30 Heyo. 06:31 hi 06:32 Hey Czech O/ 06:32 LUWB 06:32 Please 06:34 czech ! o/ 06:34 O/ Yub Yub! - :) 06:34 hi 06:34 Lu wont speek if mythrun controlls him 06:34 moro ewok 06:36 oh no 06:36 :) 06:36 Lu will only speek if Mythrun controlls him* 06:36 Hey Irnakk! O/ 06:36 Mythrun is controlling him, genius 06:36 (No offense) 06:37 Which is rare. 06:37 Yeah 06:37 Lol. 06:38 I've only ever seen him go "O_o_o_O" 06:38 Halloween yesterday 06:38 My mom owned those kids by saying "We have no candy." xD 06:38 That's what mine did too xD 06:39 i know a guy,yesterday 30-40 kids came to his door 06:39 they went to his windows 06:39 i know mythrun is controlling him 06:39 started banging 06:39 but not now 06:39 later,his brother answers the door 06:39 Yeah. dey no stiel ur kandie 3:p 06:39 "we have no treats" 06:40 I put a sign on the door saying "Beware the slenderman". 06:40 and the kids left 06:40 XD czech 06:40 we dont chelebrate halloween in Finland 06:40 We don't in Australia, either 06:40 if i put a sign on my door it would've said "beware of the ao oni" 06:40 But that doesn't stop some people 06:41 ^ 06:41 I got some small kids at the door, and my Dad scared them away :/ 06:41 xD 06:41 XD 06:42 i bet none of you know what the ao oni is 06:42 No idea 06:42 ^ 06:42 play the game "The Ao Oni". then you'll know what it is. 06:43 or watch someone play it on youtube 06:43 Okay... 06:43 No,Slenderman is cooler :p 06:43 i should actualy see 06:43 slender sucks 06:43 Cause he dances behind your back :p 06:43 I'd put up the sign "Beware, we have The Maze Game on a 50 inch 3D TV" 06:43 :P 06:43 And looks like Ki-Adi-Mundi 06:43 :p 06:44 "the maze"? scary maze game? 06:44 this game is wierd 06:44 wierd anime game 06:44 Yo. 06:44 moro clone 06:44 Beware,we have more LEGO! 06:44 Yeah 06:44 :p 06:44 O/ 06:44 Question: 06:44 Scary maze game 06:44 Milk Chocolate, or White Choc. 06:45 *? 06:45 Top Deck :P 06:45 (Mixture of White and Milk) 06:45 NO! I want the other kind of chocolade! 06:45 :p 06:45 Actually, Dark Chocolate is good... 06:45 yeah 06:46 I only have those two choices. 06:46 Lol 06:46 brb,gotta do EXTRA homework. (cos i suck at area problems in maths) 06:46 and its also has some halthy things 06:46 Yesterday I should have hide 8 pages in the neighborhood 06:46 the dark chocolate 06:46 :p 06:47 Dark choc is too rich. 06:47 Naw 06:48 Brb 06:53 Back 06:54 ewok left to the woods 06:55 oh he camed back 06:55 Ewok went to get soup :p 06:55 oh gosh 06:56 >:) 06:56 soup 06:56 Back 06:57 back 06:57 i just remembered my schools food in thuesday 06:58 it was salmon soup 06:58 but 06:58 as you know 06:58 normaly you put cream to the soap 06:58 but 06:59 the soap was just spicy water with salmon and potato on a deep plate :S 06:59 Ouch 07:00 but i where lucky when they had blueberrt soap as desert 07:01 otherwise it whould had been aful 07:01 as it was 07:01 but super aful 07:03 Wow 07:04 but my tounge was violet in the end 07:04 Woooww 07:06 and today 07:06 the foos is going to be some vegetarian mousche 07:06 :S 07:07 Uh.. Sorry, what? 07:18 bye 08:34 hello o/ 08:35 hai 08:56 hello SKP 08:56 Hi Brick Bobby 09:05 i should really be doing my homework. 10:50 o/ 11:10 o/ 12:05 hello o/ 12:29 If chat is this quiet how am I meant to procastinate :p 12:30 o/ 12:31 o/ 12:54 hi 01:02 power miners 02:53 Hello everybody!! o/ 03:14 (yawn) 03:14 Brb 03:45 Hello Brick! o/ 03:55 hello o/ 04:08 Hello Clone! o/ 04:20 I still have over half of my geogphry to do 04:20 it is painfully boring 04:23 I understand. Very boring at times 04:34 Bye everybody!! o/ 04:50 Hi o/ 04:54 hello 05:43 o/ 06:44 :D 06:44 How are you? 06:46 Fine :D 06:46 PM 06:46 You/ :) 06:46 ?* 06:46 I'm great, since you're here :D 06:46 :D 06:51 o/ Mythrun. 06:51 Hi Mythrun 06:55 o_o 06:55 Hi o/ 06:55 Why BrickipediaWhy? 06:55 What? 06:56 The new logo? 06:56 Or something else 06:56 Yes. 06:56 The logo. 06:56 What's wrong with it? 06:57 Why Spongebob? 06:57 Who's idea was it? 06:58 Test. 06:58 I think there's a page that shows who created the logos 06:58 Sorry my laptop is playing up. This is the only website I can get on to. 07:03 Irnakk left?!? 07:03 I refreshed, and then he was gone... ;( 07:04 Gtg 07:04 Bye o/ 07:18 Nooo! 07:18 I'm back! 07:18 D: 07:19 NO! Noo..Noo! Thats not true! Thats impossible! 07:21 O/ o/ 07:21 YAY! 07:21 Your back! 07:21 I am 07:21 Lets continue the PM 07:21 But not for long :( 07:21 ;( 07:22 Who makes these logos? 07:23 ?! 07:25 Helloooo 07:25 Not me. 07:25 ^ 07:25 I think Cligra and/or Clone. 07:31 I believe that Cligra made this months logo, I could be wrong though 07:32 I've only ever made one logo 07:32 It was bad :P 07:33 :p 07:33 The Ki Adimundi (I spell that right?) logo 07:34 It's Ki Adi Mundi 07:35 Actually Ki-Adi-Mundi 07:35 Brb, I'll find the logo 07:35 Link to the logos page, anyone? 07:36 CGCJ! Have you heard about Torchwood? 07:38 Gtg :( 07:38 :l 07:38 Cya guys tomorrow o/ 07:38 Lol 07:38 ;( o/ 07:40 Brickipedia:Interface images 07:41 Hey um 07:41 Ok, wrong page 07:41 Clone, do you know who makes these logos? e_e 07:41 Torchwood won't be back for another 10-20 years :( 07:42 I already said, Cligra 07:42 @Creeper, I know 07:42 You did? 07:42 Oh, 07:42 Well. 07:42 TBH, they aren't very good e_e 07:42 I'm glad after how bad Miracle day was 07:42 o_o 07:43 o_o 07:43 Miracle Day was great. It wasn't exactly Torchwood's style, but I enjoyed it. Plus they left a cliffhanger. 07:43 Anyone else a little creeped out by the Ben guy (no offence) > 07:43 ? 07:44 No, why? 07:44 Nothin, just bad memories. 07:44 ._. 07:44 Ban Drowned, then a Herobrine icon 07:44 hi 07:44 Ben* 07:44 Hi :) 07:44 Miracle day was far too predictable and Americanized 07:46 moro 07:47 wut r the rulez 07:47 Not to speak like that :) 07:47 Hello o/ 07:47 moro bob 07:47 Bob! o/ 07:48 WAZZUP!!! 07:48 Please don't spam 07:48 moro o/ 07:49 pes yoz immma nuby but i tink legoers r pruty rokn :D 07:49 In English please? 07:50 bye 07:50 g2g luvd takin (L) 07:50 JUMATA 07:51 Clone PM 07:51 I replied 07:51 It didn't show up... 07:52 bye 07:52 refreshing 07:55 Clone, are there any new admins? 07:55 or crats? 07:55 I missed quite a bit I think 07:55 Drew 07:56 o/ 07:56 Hi 07:57 (eyeroll) He's an Admin? 07:57 who? 07:58 I'm asking who the new admins are 08:02 I am 08:02 And Jeyo 08:02 Although he hasn't been promoted yet, I don't think 08:02 The nomination is still waiting to be closed 08:03 Jeyo isn't one yet 08:03 Yeah 08:03 There's still like 5 more days... 08:04 I really wonder why the 'crats let nominations like Jeyo's go a full 2 weeks 08:08 HI 08:09 o/ 08:09 Hey 08:10 What needs to be closed?? 08:10 Jeyo's nomination 08:11 link 08:11 BP:URR 08:12 Why can't the request last the usual two weeks?# 08:15 I don't think tere is much chance of it being opposed in the...however long it is. 08:24 g2g bye o/ 08:27 hi Guys 11:39 test 11:39 I especially like Razar and the others of the "raven" faction. 11:39 Test 11:39 Yeah 11:39 <1999bug> I do too. 11:40 The raven faction is my favorite too, but I don't like the Chima minifigures very much. 11:40 I like the Ravens and the Crocodiles. 11:41 The Ravens and Wolves are my favorites. 11:41 The Lions...they're okay. 11:41 The eagles are cool. 11:42 Hi Mythrun. 11:44 I'm basically really anticipating every new theme/wave except TMNT. I'd only get those sets for the pieces and to sell the minifigures. :P 11:47 I have to go now. 11:47 Bye o/ 11:47 Bye 11:50 So, have you guys heard the news about Star Wars? 11:50 Yes, days ago 11:53 In case we're both talking about different news, they're making another trilogy (Episodes VII,VIII,and IX) 11:54 We know 11:54 well I guess that means they'll probably be more LEGO sets 11:56 Did anybody get LEGO Lord of the Rings for the DS 2012 11 01